One leaving One coming back
by Kitetheblade
Summary: 1 year after the defection of aizen and the betrayal of Kanime. Captain of squad 7 Sajin Komamura has pretty much gotten over the fact that his best friend had left the soul society. Until he is met with someone from the past. YAOI KomamuraXOc
1. Prologe

WOOT I LOVE BLEACH

Ok I know that I type alot of Star fox stuff but I decided I wanted something with bleach...

I have read some of the manga version of it... and I've seen the t.v show... and the character that I want to use isn't used alot.. but I don't know alot about him so don't yell at me about it.  
I would like constructive critisms. **NOT BULLSHIT FROM PEOPLE.**

**Oh the characters...  
1.) I know his name is like Sajin, komanura (or something like that) all I know is that he is the captain of squad 7(? I think)  
2.) OC (Yes i did put one in here.**

can't do anything else with real characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. But I would love to :D

* * *

Summery: 1 year after the defection of aizen and the betrayal of Kanime (Don't know his name either) Captain of squad 7 sajin komamura has pretty much gotten over the fact that his best friend had left the soul society. Until he is met with someone from the past that left to haunt him.

There is **yaoi** so if you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

_**PROLOGE**_

**_3 years before Aizen's defection._**

"ROAR... Tenken." Sajin Komamura held his sword out and concentrated at a tree. His body was shaking almost reaching his limit. He swung out at the air and a giant blade came out and struck the tree. His eyes stayed at the top, "Something is in there..." The tree fell down and hit the ground. A child rolled out of the top of the tree and land on the ground dazed. Sajin ran over immediately and checked if the child was ok. He looked up and down the child's body, "Hey!? Hey are you ok?" The kid got up and stared at the helmeted captain, "You cut the tree in half!? COOL!" Sajin watched as the child jumped inside the branches and jumped out with a pad a paper and a pencil. Sajin sat down next to the tree trunk, tired from working hard. The child ran around and sat in front of him. He started scribbling down stuff, "Oh whats your name?"

"Komamura Sajin... what is your name?" The boy smiled, "My name? Oh its... Taimoto, Tsukomi... I don't like my full name so just call me Tai." He continued scribbling and Sajin sighed, "Where are your parents? Shouldn't you be at home?" Tai frowned and began erasing, "I don't have any parents... my mom died before I was born... and my dad recently died. As for homes... you just cut down my home." Sajin's real face frowned, "Children don't need to be living in trees... Wait how old are you?" Tai smiled again, "I'm 13... going to be 14 in a few days." Tai smiled and ripped the paper off the pad, "Here you go... It's not my best work but I like it." Sajin took the paper and saw a great sketch of him with his helmet on. Tai looked over at the helmet, "...Why do you... wear that helmet?" Sajin sighed, "I don't like the way I look..."

_GROWWWLL!!_

Tai grabbed his stomach and giggled, "Sorry haven't eaten anything in a while." Sajin smiled and pulled out an apple, "here you probably need it more then I do." Tai took the apple and bowed, "thank you." Sajin relaxed next to the tree trunk and listened to the kid smack on the apples juiciness. Tai dug a hole and buried the apple core. He smiled at the Sajin, "Thank you... is something wrong?" Sajin responded fast, "no... I'm just deep in thought... Hey can you do something for me?" Tai immedeatly nodded his head and Sajin continued, "Close your eyes... and don't peek ok?" Tai covered his eyes and Sajin took off his helmet, "Ok you can look..." Tai uncovered his eyes and looked at Sajin's depressed look, "Your... your a fox!?" Sajin nodded and his face went down because of Tai's blunt observation, "I don't like looking like this... No one does really." Tai crawled over and put his hand on Sajin's head, "I don't care... it just came at a shock to me." Sajin smiled and looked at the setting sun, "It's getting dark... and you don't have a house to sleep in... Why don't you come with me. At least with me you won't sleep out in the cold." Tai smiled again, "Ok... but let me give you something."

Tai jumped back into the tree top and jumped back out, "Now you close your eyes and keep 1 hand out." Sajin smiled at the child's demand and closed his eyes while keeping 1 of his hands out. Tai placed a tiny golden bell with a chain on it in his hand, "Ok open your eyes." Sajin opened his eyes and smiled at the little bell, "What is this for?" Tai smiled, "Well you have taken care of me so far and you don't even know me. Most people just leave me alone or yell at me. The bell is my most valuable item in my life and I want you to keep it." Sajin smiled and grabbed his zanpakto. He tied the chain around the hilt and watched as the bell started to dangle, "well it's a great addition for tenken."

Sajin and Tai continued to walk towards the soul society. When Sajin finally got to his room he frowned, "I forgot I only have one bed... I hope you don't mind sharing." Tai yawned and leaned on him, "just don't crush me ok?" Sajin smiled and laid Tai down, "I have some things I need to get done. Good night Tai." Tai curled up and yawned again, "Good night dad." Sajin's smiled and walked to his desk to fill out adoption papers.

* * *

Tai woke up the next morning and looked over to see Sajin sleeping on the other side of the bed. He smiled but then frowned, "I can't stay here... the burden will make everyone hate me." He got up and slid his shoes on. Before opening the door he placed a note on his desk.

Sajin woke up and turned over seeing that Tai wasn't in the room. He got up and walked over to the desk where Tai's not was. He opened it and read though it,

_To my new friend Sajin:_

_I haven't told you everything about me... my family has a curse on all the males  
that a wolf spirit lives in the oldest male. I am the next one in line that has to  
keep the creature. I'm sorry but if I stayed then I would have only caused bad  
things to happen. You can keep the drawing and the bell that I gave you._

_ Your new friend,  
Tai_

Sajin stood there tears rolling down his face. His body went knub with sadness that the child that he was going to adopt left him alone in the sole society. He walked back over to the bed and laid back down. He didn't want to deal with everyone today.

** END OF PROLOG**

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the prolog. I just hope that I get some good review.  
Chapter 1 will come soon enough everyone so don't worry.


	2. 4 years later The fight

Ok so this chapter 2 of my new story :D  
I'm liking it so far. Now you get to find out what happened to Tai.

It's Tai's and Sajin's next meeting. 4 years later.

**' ' thoughts**

**" " talking**

**_ENJOY :D

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach at all... But Tai is mine however.**

* * *

**_1 year after the defection of aizen._**

Sajin sighed looking at his desk, "I have to much paperwork." He sat down rubbing the back of his head. He remembered the fight he had with Kenpachi that broke his helmet. He didn't care for his look anymore, all he cared for was getting Kanime back.

_"All captains please go to sector 43 for meeting about new recruits."_

Sajin sighed again before getting up and leaving his room just the way it was.

* * *

"Tsukomi... TSUKOMI WAKE UP." An instructor walked up and hit the 16 year old teenager. Tsukomi put his head up and frowned, "I told you don't call me that. Cal me Tai." The old man looked down at him, "Fine then answer the problem on the board." Tai got up and walked to the board with his frown still on his face, "Its easy the answer is 7." The teacher sneered and sent him back to his seat.

_"Will all students with the special blue pass please go to where it says"_

Tai got up and walked to the door, "Where do you think your going?" Tai pulled out his blue pass, "I've got one. I have to go." He walked out and started walking to the training grounds, "I'm so ready to be a soul reaper.

* * *

Sajin sat down at a chair near the other captains and looked at the head captain Yamamoto, "It has come to my attention that the higher ups say that they made a new rule... Now for new recruits to the soul society they have to fight at least 1 captain of there choice." No one moved or even talked they kept listening to him, "Now you are not aloud to call out your zanpakto, unless you see a blue flag go up. Then if you see a red flag go up you are aloud to use your bankia. That is all now go to the training ground for the first 10 students that are trying the new test." Everyone stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tai stood in a line facing the captains with 10 other students, "Welcome to you initiation students. One by one you will each fight a captain until one of you withdraw from the match. Captains are not aloud to call out there zanpakto's so don't worry." Every student sighed with satisfaction that they weren't going to fight the captain full force, "Unless we put up a blue flag or red flag. Blue flag will mean that they can call there zanpakto. Red flag will mean Bankia."

A man walked up and pointed at Tai, "you will go first. Chose the captain you want to fight." Everyone looked at him with astonished eyes and wispered to each other, "_lucky... ya he will probably chose the easiest captain."_Tai walked up and looked at all the captains then saw Sajin. He cocked his head to the side and walked to him, "I want to fight him." Every captain looked at him with daggers and every student stared at him with fear in there eyes. Sajin curled his lips down and gave him a distasteful look.

"Will everyone except captain Komamura and Tsukomi Taimoto leave the arena."

Everyone immedeatly got off the area and the fighters stared at each other.

"Draw your swords."

Tai pulled his sword out and place it on the ground, "Well lets see if I can beat you Sajin." All the students gasped at the mention of his first name.

"Begin"

Tai gripped his sword and ran towards Sajin with his might. Sajin sidestepped and dodged an easy slash and slashed downwards after him. Tai merely disappeared with his flash step and appeared behind him surprising every captain and student. Sajin decided that it was time to push him back, he flash stepped next to Tai and the contest started. Both of them flash stepping and striking each others swords in different places of arena. Tai tripped over and rolled next to Sajin's sword handle. His eyes adjusted as he saw the golden bell swing by his face and he grabbed it off. Sajin looked at him then at the sword handle, "GIVE THAT BACK!!" Sajin started swinging at him but Tai just kept dodging them. He turned his back to him and looked at the judges, "Send out the blue flag." Another swing and miss as Tai flash stepped to the other side of the arena.

"Blue flag is up."

"ROAR! TENKEN" Sajin pointed his sword at Tai, "Give back that bell or your going to regret it!" Tai smirked, "Show me what you got"

Sajin swung his sword down and a giant crater line appeared in front of him. Tai appeared next to him, "This can't be all that Tenken can do. Maybe the person that gave you the bell gave it to you because your weak." Sajin swung behind him and Tai ducked and punched up at his stomach. He disappeared with another flash step. Sajin flash stepped with him and they fought everywhere on the arena again. Tai started sweating, 'maybe its time to use him.' Tai stopped and Sajin and him clashed swords. Tai smiled again and disappeared before reappearing on the other side of the arena.

"It's my turn for a zanpakto." He concentrated on his sword, "Separate... shinswie kno aria" Tai's sword broke apart and became to daggers in front of the surprised audience. Sajin grew wide eyed and frowned even more, "You should already be in the soul society. Why are you not with us?" Tai's eyes shifted to the ground and his smile went away, "I couldn't face someone... that tried to help me." Sajin realized who he was fighting and ran up to him, "T...Tai!?" Captains and students alike stood there in hush as Tai nodded to him and Sajin eyes teared up, "you...you left me alone... I was going to adopt you..."

"JUST STOP!" Tai face changed and tears fell down his face, "I couldn't stay. I probably won't be able to stay with the soul society anyways." Tai drew his daggers, "prepare yourself Sajin Komamura... I won't hold back." Sajin blinked and smiled, "Then come at me with all you have Tai." Tai ran foward and struck Sajin's blade with both of his.

"Red flag is up."

Tai smiled, "Bring out your bankia... or your going to lose." Sajin smiled, "Ban-kia..."

Students started gasping as a giant golem with armor and a sword stood in front of them, " Kokujou tengen myou-ou"

Sajin and Tai ran up to each other and started striking blades making captains and students jump with anticipation. Sajin punched down and the golem hit the ground with his own fist. Tai appeared on top of the hand and spun his dagger around the wrist, "zan kiepe!" Both of the daggers appeared in his hand and pulled them making the wrist go up. Sajin's own wrist moved up as he watched that nothing was touching it but making it move. "Cut up... NOW!" Tai let go of 1 dagger and pulled the other one with full force making the dagger spin around the wrist. Tai jumped off the hand and the other dagger followed with him catching it. The next thing surprised everyone including Sajin himself.

Sajin grabbed his wrist as it started bleeding and the golems hand fell to the ground not attached to the arm anymore. "The thing about my zanpakto is that both daggers are attached to each other with a thin purple cord. I can throw 1 of them and it will always come back to me. The cord itself is made of a sharp alloy that if it touches you, youstart to bleed." Sajin sheathed his sword and smiled, "I'm done fighting. You win this fight." Some of the captains looked at him with disgust, others with contempt. Tai sheathed his sword also and walked up to him. He smiled and passed out in Sajin's arms exhausted from the fight.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

WOOT!! This is great I got the first chapter done in 7 hours took me long enough but i'm happy.

Review Review Review Review PLEASE


	3. Talking things though, the secret

Ok this is chapter 3 (or 2)

Now that Sajin and Tai found each other again... then Tai passed out O.O

Whats going to happen... read and find out.

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Sajin picked up the unconscious Tai and carried him off the arena looking at all the captains, "Do I still have to fight?" The others captains looked at the man who was telling them about the battles, "N...No after a captain and student have fought they are aloud to leave for the day." Sajin smiled, "Good... I'm going to look after this one for now." Sajin walked up to the door and opened it, "You captains... don't hurt the students ok." He left them chuckling and walked back to his room.

* * *

Sajin opened his bedroom door and walked in. He laid Tai down on the only bed he had and remembered the night that he stayed... even if it was only 1 night. Sajin looked down into Tai's hand and saw he was still holding the bell tightly. His hand went over and grabbed the bell. Surprisingly the chain around his fingers slid out with ease. Tai's face twisted and his eyes opened slowly to look up at his old friend, "Did... did I lose?" Sajin shook his head thoughtfully, "no you won... I just quit so you didn't do any real damage to me." Tai smiled and got up to just sit instead of laying down. Sajin's smile disappered and looked at Tai with a serious face, "Where did you have to go all of a sudden?"

Tai also stopped smiling and frowned, "I had to stay away from a place with a lot of people... If you read the note... it should have told you enough. Sajin got up and walked over to his desk and started going though it, "I should still have it somewhere... here it is." He opened a drawer and pulled out the old sheet of paper. He walked back over and sat down next to Tai reading it out loud,

_To my new friend Sajin:_

_I haven't told you everything about me... my family has a curse on all the males  
that a wolf spirit lives in the oldest male. I am the next one in line that has to  
keep the creature. I'm sorry but if I stayed then I would have only caused bad  
things to happen. You can keep the drawing and the bell that I gave you._

_Your new friend,  
Tai._

Tai's face saddened, "I'm sorry... I had to leave... I didn't want to hurt anyone. Every full moon... the spirit takes over my body... and attacks people..." Tears fell down his face and he curled up, "I didn't want to hurt you... that's why I left." Sajin hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder, "So what did you do? Where did you go?" Tai looked up, "I.. I went back to my real... home..." He sniffled but continued, "I... I found alot of things about the spirit inside me... I know... how to get rid of him... but it's drastic." He turned away making Sajin frown, "What is it? Is there a way I can help?" Tai shook his head, "NO! I... I can't do it... no one in my family could do it..."

Sajin turned him around, "your going to have to tell me anyways. So just tell me now." Tai's face was blank as he said the answer, "I have to lay in bed... with someone of the same sex." Sajin's face quickly grew from sympathy to surprise, "W...what!?" Tai nodded slowly, "Or... I can just die... since I am the last male in my family... or really the only person in my family." Sajin shook his head, "NO! I won't let you... kill yourself... Let me just think..."

Tai and Sajin sat there in silence waiting for each other to speak up, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought you into this..." "No... I'm glad you did... Now I don't have to wonder why you ran away." Tai's face didn't change, "I'm... i'm sorry." Sajin covered his mouth, "Stop... you don't need to say sorry anymore. But you can make it up to me by staying here for the night. I have to much work and I want some company."

Tai smiled and nodded, "ya... I would love to stay here."

* * *

Sajin got up from his desk and looked at the peacefully sleeping Tai. He got up and looked at the clock, "2:32... no wonder your sleeping." Sajin walked over and like picking up nothing lifted him slowly. He started carrying him over to the only real sleep area. Tai shifted in his arms and his eyes opened slowly, "...Wha...Sajin!" Sajin placed him on the bed and he sat up fast, "I didn't fall asleep! I was just..." Sajin shook his head and covered Tai's mouth, "your fine... its ok. I was going to go to sleep now anyways." Tai laid back down, "you...you were?" Sajin nodded and got up only to sit down again, "Phew... I'm exhausted."

Tai rolled to the other side of the bed so that Sajin could just lay down, "there now you don't have to move." Sajin smiled gratefully and laid down next to Tai, "Why... why do you like being here? I thought you liked art." Tai smiled, "I guess I wanted to do one last thing for my dad... He wanted me to become a soul reaper." Sajin frowned again and looked at him with a blank stare, "your not telling me the truth... what is it really?" Tai gave him a confused look, "No really I'm telling you the truth." He yawned and Sajin smiled at him, "Alright sleep then."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Alright I know this is a really short chapter but I can't think of anything so there chapter 2 is up :D

-KITE


	4. Leaving the accadamy and Party

Chapter 3 of my 1st bleach story

OMG I GOTS REVIEWS :D :D :D I PRAISE YOU

-gets on hands and knees and starts kissing feet-

ANYWAY!! -gets up-

I'm happily now out of MY HUGE WRITERS BLOCK O.O

SO NOW ALL MY STOREYS THAT I NEVER GOT TO ARE BACK UP. (people sigh)  
CLAP EVERYONE! (everyone starts clapping)

Enjoy my story everyone :D

* * *

Tai woke up and looked over to see a peaceful sleeping Sajin. He smiled but it turned to a fear as soon as he looked at the nearest clock, 'OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!' He slid out of the bed not to disturb his friend and wrote him a note. He opened the door and looked around so he didn't get in trouble by anyone else. Tai walked up to the academy and looked around to see his classmates, "Tai? What are you still doing here?" Tai turned to see his friend Nakomi, "what do you mean?" Nakomi prodded his side, "well since you were the only one to actually beat a captain, you don't go here anymore. They were going to tell you last night but they said you were no where to be found. They said that they left a message on your door."

Tai blushed awkwardly and muttered to himself, "thanks... Sajin... get me in trouble." Nakomi looked at him, "Who?" Tai shook his head, "oh don't worry I spent the night at a friends house." Nakomi smiled fondly at him, "what's wrong Tai? Your usually are the talkative type." Tai looked at the ground and stared at it, "nothing... don't worry about it. I'm gonna go." Nakomi frowned as he disappeared with a flash step to his house. He looked at his door and found the not his friend was talking about. He opened it and read it,

_Tsukomi Taimoto_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the soul society.  
Please go to the academy and show your mentors this note.  
__They will give you further instructions on where to go._

_Soul society_

Tai opened his door and smiled thoughtfully, "well dad I got in... hope your happy." He went to his bed and laid down, "sajin... I hope I'm in your group."

* * *

Sajin woke up and frowned because yet again he was left alone in his room after a night with his friend, "what is with him? Does he have problems staying the night?" He got up and stiffly walked over to his desk noticing the note Tai left him, "oh... another note that's great." He picked it up and read though it,

_Sorry had to run to school.  
hope you understand._

_Tai_

He sighed knowingly, "ya I expected that." He smiled and walked out of his room to looked at the peaceful blue sky, "Captain Komamura sir." Sajin turned to see his lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon walking towards him, "lieutenant Iba what is it?" Iba stared at him with a hint of disbelief, "Sir... did you really lose to a kid in the battles?" Sajin looked at him and sighed, "ya... when did you find out?" Iba felt a twinge in his stomach, 'he lost... to a runt from the academy...' Sajin looked at him with hard eyes, "Iba? are you ok?" "I found out from Ikkaku last night. He said you were the only captain to lose their fight..." Sajin gave him a angry frown, "I only lost cus I didn't want to hurt a good friend of mine. I wouldn't hurt him if my life depended on it." Iba bowed and walked away leaving the captain to his own thoughts, 'what if I did fight him with my full strength... I couldn't let myself live it down if I hurt him.' He shook off his thoughts and walked off not knowing where he was going to go.

* * *

Tai walked up the academy and sighed, "I'm gonna miss all my friends... oh well." He walked towards the room he went to every morning and knocked quickly. "Yes come in please." Tai walked in and the instruct er gave a sigh, "oh not you... What do you want?" Tai gave a hurt look, "well I am here to get the info from you so I can leave forever." The instructor went to work searching for the paper he had discarded, "lets see... ah... your supposed to go back to the soul society to be put in your group. Now go on and get. I don't need you ruining another one of my good days." Tai bowed and quickly ran out of the room, "now then... lets see if I can see some of my friends.

Tai walked up to Nakomi's house and knocked on her door. A young women opened the door and gave him a glare, "what?" Tai just wilted from the look, "is...is Nakomi home?" The women gave an angry grunt, "No she is not now leave." She slammed the door and Tai walked away, "whats wrong with her... oh well." He stopped in front of a shop and groaned, "No one is home... What am I going to do." He walked down the road to his house and looked at it, "...another night alone I guess." He opened his door and walked in.

"**SURPRISE**!"

Tai jumped up in the air and looked to see his friends standing around his house smiling at him, "GUYS! What are you all doing here?" Nakomi appeared behind him and grabbed him, "were throwing you a surprise party you idiot. We aren't gonna see you anymore after today so we wanted to say goodbye." Tai smiled and got away from her, "thanks guys... This means alot." The party lasted all night with his friends asking him questions and him showing his zanpakto to everyone, "Hey Tai. What group are you hoping to get in?" Tai smiled as he sheathedhis sword, "I want to be in group 7. The captain and I are close friends." Everyone looked at him awkwardly, "your friends with a captain? When did you guys meet?" Tai began telling them the time he met sajin and how close he feels with him. Before everyone had to go and Tai sighed, "it would have been better if he had been here..."

**_Knock Knock_**

Tai looked up and frowned, "someone forgot something... I'm coming." He stood up and walked to the door looking at the shadowing figure. It was bigger then any of his friends shadows, "who is out there?" Tai walked back and pulled out his sword and opened the door slowly, "You know its agenst the rules to hold a sword to a captain." Tai sighed and smiled at his friend, "Sajin, what are you doing here."

* * *

YAY I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE FINALLY OH AND A CLIFFHANGER. YES!

but anyways to readers I'm getting off this one and going to another story that I need to work on. Yes I'm sorry but I'll get this other story out of the way and finish this one next.

Review REview REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I NEED YOUR REVIEWS.

C YA


End file.
